


Fall and Get Up Again

by MischiefHowl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, I guess hinted Harlos if you squint and tilt your head, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He tried and failed to fly, luckily somepony is there to help him out.





	Fall and Get Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a MLP/Descendants AU in my head for awhile now because why not? Sorry there isn't much if any plot, I just wanted to write something for my AU idea.

He couldn't admit to anypony else besides himself that standing on the ledge was diminishing his confidence he had built up these past few days. And he was happy nothing was around to see his hesitation besides some woodland critters, insects, and the moon.

Harry was free along with every creature from the Isle. And he was delighted to try everything Auradon had opened up for him. Food and adventure awaited, and Jay and Gil had already taken many.

Uma was enjoying her time in the seas and Atlantica without the fear of being attacked and arrested.

Yes, every creature was free. Give or take a few minor annoyances that were fully against the villains living among them again.

But he digressed. He was standing on this ledge of a mountain for a reason.. and now he feared more of all that could go wrong.

Harry's father was one of the most feared pirates known to all of Auradon, especially in Neverland. But he was still an Earth Pony. 

Yet here his only son was, a strange sight to behold, than again, so are other creatures. He is a more rare sight perhaps.

He inherited his more bat-like features from his mother. While his dark fur, sea-blue eyes (though slitted pupils), and hook he carried around either on his left hoof or on his belt when not in use, he inherited from his great and terrible father.

Yet, Harry having been told stories of the colt that could fly and cut off his father's hoof all his life; had never dared to fly, and felt more shame that he was born with wings.. and maybe his father hated him some to, though he never said it, he still had a slight glare sometimes at Harry when as a colt had happily flapped his leathery wings when he was excited over something.

His fluffy ears flatten against his head at the memory. He looked back at his leathery wings, where the thinner skin was a more red color then the rest of his grey fur and black mane and tail that had some red that he dyed while on the Isle that was slowly faded.

His wings had not been used for so long, they were weak, lacking muscle that would've strengthened if he had been in better circumstances.. his sharp teeth grit in frustration at himself. It was his own fault for being so ashamed of being born the way he was. 

King Ben had told him that he was safe, that he could be anything here.. besides a villainous and evil pirate of course. And Harry was ready to try, and he was sure the fall wouldn't damage anything besides his pride..

Wings spread, stretching. He must look so foolish for testing them out, trying to allow instinct to take over. They were weak, but he was determined.

Hoofs trot backwards some steps, only for him to gallop forward at speed. His back hooves kicking hard off the rock edge and his wings spread, flapping hard..

And he fell..

Pain shot through him from his wings that were not fit or used to carrying their owner's weight.

Harry cried out, and forcing himself to flap them only caused more pain. He barreled through it, forcing what little muscle and bone to work beyond their limits. 

_Fly ye wee numpty!_, He screamed in his own head.

And the drop ceased as quickly as it came.. with a bunch of gravel meeting him and burning and tearing his side, underbelly, and legs..  
He fell..

Darkness fell over him, his final thoughts were just that one.. he fell.

\---

"Harry! Harry wake up!" A voice that was so far away, it may as well have been a whisper. It was to familiar to.. 

And not what felt like a second after that irritating voice, stinging came as if he was being attacked by hornets and somehow fire to- "Ow!" He screeched and hissed, fangs bared and eyes slit more at the one that dared hurt him- "Oh.. if it isn't the pup." Harry groaned. Of any creature, it had to be the young Pegasus. 

"_Gee. Thank ye, Carlos. Really love that ye came to help me._" Carlos mimicked Harry's accent in the poorest manner as he cleaned the scrapes. Gaining more hisses and insults. "Calm down, I'm cleaning your scrapes"

Harry bit his lip. "More like you are causing me the worst burn I've felt in a long time! What is that anyway?"

"Alcohol.... for your wounds. **Not** for drinking" He added quickly when he noticed the pirate batpony's sudden interest.

"Aww, shame." He glared again elsewhere. He had been moved from where he had been. "Did you see it..?"

"See.. what?" An ear perked up as he began to bandage Harry's minor injuries best he could while avoiding the extra dark fur that was strangely softer then what he, himself had assumed Harry's coat to be.

"Nevermind then."

"You fell." He noticed the ears lower and eyes lower, glare softening to what he could only guess was either guilt or sadness. "So what?"

"So what?!" He snapped. "Of all things I could do, of all things I succeeded at! I failed at this!" He growled lowly. "I fell like some foal"

"You fell because that is what you basically are" He was sure he took Harry by surprise, judging by the actually shocked look that either Carlos was agreeing with him or agreeing he was some foal. "You fell because you can't fly. I've known you for a long time as I've known most every kid on the Isle. You never flew, not even so much as fluttered your wings, and now you must learn slowly to use them, to help the muscles grow." He looked the wings, they were unused, and looked very weak. Even his own feathery wings were used more often. "I'm happy to say they aren't broken or anything. Maybe a sprain, but nothing a few days won't clear up"

"I fell" Harry repeated, holding his foreleg with his hoof, shaking.

"And you will continue to fall until the day you won't. It's fine to fall, because you will learn to lift yourself back up once again." 

The batpony tsk'd but said nothing against the younger.

"All done. You can go now, I need to feed Dude."

He gets off the bed and began to walk towards the door, pausing as he opened it, ears drooping some. "Thank you."

The door shut before Carlos could reply. Still he smiled some as he fed his dog.

"That pirate isn't as bad as he acts"

"Sometimes we just need a good belly rub when we're low" He proceeded to rub Dude's belly, smiling to himself.

Harry would end up taking Carlos's advice. To slowly work his wings over forcing them to work for him. Every day they gained strength, until the day he flew so quick past the poor Pegasi, it nearly knocked Carlos into the clouds he was herding around. 

They smiled and Harry flew fast away, Carlos feeling more happy that day for helping somepony else.


End file.
